Partial support is requested for the 1987 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids to be held June 15-19 at New Hampton School, New Hampton New Hampshire. The purpose of this conference is to bring together a diverse group of scientists in the forefront of research on nucleic acids. There has been rapid recent progress in understanding the molecular mechanisms for complex biological processes, making this conference an important route for rapid exchange of unpublished information. Advances to be discussed include those in research on DNA structure and dynamics, protein-nucleic acid interactions, DNA replication, repair, transposition, recombination and transcription, RNA processing and translation, and the regulation of transcription and translation. We hope in the conference to strike a balance between the recent developments in the molecular biology of nucleic acids in prokaryotic and eukaryotic systems and the advances in the biochemistry and structural chemistry of nucleic acids and mechanistic aspects of reactions that involve nucleic acids. A broad range of participants will be sought, but scientific accomplishment will be the most important criterion for admission.